Hey Arnold! The Movie
| budget = | gross = | book = | wikia = }}Hey Arnold: The Movie is a 2002 American animated film. The film was released on June 28 2002 and produced by Nickelodeon Movies and Snee Oosh, Inc. and distributed by Paramount Pictures. Based on the 1990s animated Nickelodeon series, Hey Arnold. Plot Arriving home from a basketball game, Arnold and his best friend Gerald learn that Scheck, the CEO of FutureTech Industries (FTI), has announced plans to redevelop the entire neighborhood as a luxurious high-rise shopping mall. That night, Helga finds that her father, Big Bob, is working with FTI to build a new super-sized branch of his beeper store in the proposed mall. She ultimately sides with her father, though is hesitant to do so because of her love for Arnold. Arnold hosts a protest rally against FTI. Unfortunately, their permit is stolen by Scheck's employees, Grandma Gertie is arrested, and the protest is subsequently declared illegal. The failure encourages many of Arnold's neighbors to give up, and sell their homes to FTI. As the residents begin packing their belongings, Grandpa Phil tells the story of the "Tomato Incident", a major revolutionary war battle fought in the city. Arnold realize that the neighborhood had to have been declared a historic district after the war, effectively ensuring its preservation, but the legal document granting its landmark status had been sold to a collector, who is none other than Scheck himself. When confronted, however, he denies having the document, and kicks Arnold and Gerald out of his offices. As the deadline draws near, Arnold gets a mysterious phone call from "Deep Voice" (a "Deep Throat"-esq character), who informs Arnold that Scheck is lying and the document is in his office safe. Arnold and Gerald manage to steal the key to the safe from Scheck's assistant, Nick Vermicelli. Nick later notices the missing key, and informs Scheck. Meanwhile, Phil and the boarders try to devise a backup in case Arnold fails. The plan is to wire the storm drain tunnels beneath their street with dynamite to intercept FTI's construction equipment. Big Bob later teams up with them after discovering Nick's contract states Scheck will control 51% of his company and swindle him as a result. With help from agent Bridget, Arnold and Gerald sneak into FTI headquarters and access the safe, only to find that the document is missing. Scheck appears from behind them with the document in his hand. He reveals that his ancestor, a governor of the British forces, was humiliated by the "Tomato Incident", and, that, for years, Scheck has been planning to avenge his family by tearing down that very neighborhood and replacing it with a hulking building carrying his name on it. He then burns the document to ensure that his plans will proceed, before summoning his guards to get rid of Arnold and Gerald. They manage to escape, but believe they have failed, until "Deep Voice" advises Arnold to obtain the FTI's security-camera footage of Scheck burning the document. After Arnold finds out that "Deep Voice" is Helga, he asks why she decided to help him instead of her father. Helga reluctantly confesses her love, and then kisses Arnold. Helga and Arnold escape the building, and meet Gerald on a city bus, convincing the driver to race home when realizing that his girlfriend lives in the same neighborhood. Despite several near-collisions, the kids eventually make it back unharmed. The Mayor arrives at the scene, along with the police and a news crew. Accessing the large ScheckVision monitor poised atop a nearby building, Arnold and agent Bridget show everyone the footage of Scheck burning the document. The Mayor officially restores the neighborhood's status as a historic site. Scheck arrives, demanding to know why demolition has not begun. He sees the footage of himself burning the document on the monitor. Gertie, having escaped prison, sabotaged his car, and Scheck is promptly arrested. Harold accidentally sits down on the detonator that ignites Phil's explosives. But explosives beneath the street destroy the ScheckVision monitor instead. Helga denies ever having loved Arnold, claiming that she said those things in "the heat of the moment". Arnold, unconvinced, pretends to accept it. Eugene sings about the neighborhood being saved until Gerald interrupts him, saying, "Show's over, Eugene." Helga cheerfully returns home. There is a montage of film poster parodies which put the main Cast in roles. It is shown afterwards that Helga is fired from show business and is now working as a janitor for her punishment. She puts up a "The End" poster on a wall, and it falls down and wraps around her. Cast * Spencer Klein as Arnold * Francesca Marie Smith as Helga Pataki/Deep Voice * Jamil Walker Smith as Gerald Johanssen/Additional voices * Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil/Nick Vermicelli * Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertie/Mayor Dixie/Red * Paul Sorvino as Scheck * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Bridget * Christopher Lloyd as Coroner * Maurice LaMarche as Big Bob Pataki/Additional voices * Sam Gifaldi as Sid * Christopher P. Walberg as Stinky Peterson * Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd * Blake McIver Ewing as Eugene Horowitz * Anndi McAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl * Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman * Vincent Schiavelli as Mr. Bailey * Kath Soucie as Miriam Pataki/Additional voices * James Keane as Marty Green/Additional voices * Elizabeth Ashley as Mrs. Vitello * Michael Levin as Ray Doppel * Steve Viksten as Oskar Kokoshka * Dom Irrera as Ernie Potts * Baoan Coleman as Mr. Hyunh * Craig Bartlett as Brainy/Murray/Grubby/Monkeyman * Robert Torti as Additional voices * Bobby Edner as Additional voices Category:2002 films Category:2002 animated films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:English-language films Category:Rated PG movies Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Films with a single song Category:Films with opening credits Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:2D Animation Category:Films based on television series